warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robinwing (RC)
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Slain in battle |age = Unknown |apprentice=Robinpaw |warrior=Robinwing |starclan resident=Robinwing |mentor=Pinefur |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm'' }} Robinwing is a pale-furred tortoiseshell-and-white tom. Robinwing was a RiverClan warrior under the leaderships of Leopardstar and Mistystar in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Robinpaw was mentored by Pinefur. He later became a warrior, Robinwing. He was shown to be a kind RiverClan warrior, often reminding the apprentices on what to do or defending his Clan. He died fighting in the Great Battle and joined StarClan. History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : He is an apprentice, and his mentor is Pinefur. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : He received his warrior name sometime in between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice, and is now known as Robinwing. ''Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Though he does not formally appear, he is mentioned by Mistystar, at a Gathering, when she says that he, Reedwhisker, and Petalfur tracked a badger away from their territory. :Later, the same Gathering, he and Mintfur pad up to Dovewing and Bumblestripe and ask them how the prey's running in ThunderClan. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Robinwing is first seen in the ShadowClan camp during one of the Dark Forest attack waves during the battle. He stands with ShadowClan, along with Tawnypelt, Emberfoot, Gorsetail, Furzepelt, Ratscar, Hollowflight, and Petalfur. :When the Dark Forest cats attack, he is clustered together with Emberfoot and Ferretclaw, keeping Dark Forest warriors away from the camp. His patrol is overtaken by a wave of cats from the attacking forces, however. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Robinwing appears along with other cats from StarClan who died in the great battle. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen'' :Robinwing is seen returning from a hunting patrol. He, along with Petalfur and Minnowtail, are seen placing similar-sized prey next to Mallownose's tiny fish. :He is seen crossing into the clearing, and drops a moss bundle on the ground outside the warriors' den. Robinwing then comments that he didn't see Rushpaw or Hollowpaw while gathering moss. When Pouncetail asks where they could get fresh bedding for the elders' den, Robinwing suggests that they could use what he collected, and narrows his eyes at the apprentices. He adds that he didn't know where they found it, but suggests to stick to their usual supplies in the future, nothing that there was no point to refill a den with moss that is uncomfortable, especially for the elders. :When Mistystar asks where were Rushpaw and Hollowpaw, Reedwhisker points with his tail, and states that Mallownose, Graymist, and Robinwing were at the boundary. Mistystar narrows her eyes, and can barely make out Robinwing and his Clanmates crouching by the long wall of stones. Reedwhisker then calls for them, and Robinwing and his two clanmates scramble onto the wall, and balance beside Mistystar, where they are ordered to make noise when he is near the Twoleg den. :Soon, Reedwhisker arrives near them, and Robinwing is one of the cats to taunt the dogs, telling them to pick on someone their own size. Soon, a rapid pounding of paws can be heard, and Graymist and Robinwing are seen beside Mistystar, and they rear up on their hind legs to slash at the dog. After Reedwhisker is rounded, Mistystar is horrified, and bunches her hindquarters, but Robinwing holds her back, stating that Mallownose had Reedwhisker. :Robinwing then steps alongside his leader, and suggests for to bring Reedwhisker back to camp. He then stands with Mallownose at the wall's foot, while Graymist and Mistystar lower Reedwhisker onto their shoulders. The two warriors stumble a little under their deputy's weight, and brace themselves as they begin their slow trek back through the grass. When they arrive at camp, Mothwing orders Robinwing to fetch some soaked moss. Mistystar states that Willowshine knew what to do, and Robinwing says that he didn't understand, and asks what was going on. Mistystar insists to him that she knew what she was doing. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Drosselflug ru:Снегирь nl:Vinkvleugel (RC) fr:Aile de Rouge-Gorge fi:Punarintasiipi (JK) Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters